Blue
The Blue are a race of mutant insectoid creatures that have replaced mankind as Earth's dominant species in the anime series Blue Gender. Born from the emergence of a mutant gene known as the B-cell, the Blue are supposedly the instruments of the grand will of the Earth itself, created for the sole purpose of killing humans. History In the early-21st century, human scientists discovered a dormant genetic strand which had emerged in various animal specimens. Experimentation on this B-cell accelerated its growth, transforming the animals that possessed the cell into the first Blue. The Blue grew rapidly, both in physical size and in aggression, leading to a large-scale infestation that left cities devastated. The Blue multiplied at an exponential rate, killing large quantities of humans and converting whole cities into nests. Their abnormal metabolism meant that they could consume both organic and inorganic matter and their adaptive physiology allowed them to evolve a multitude of different forms, becoming even stronger as mankind fought against them. Within a few years following the Blue's emergence, humanity was on the verge of extinction. Nowhere on Earth was safe and so the remnants of the Earth's political bodies banded together to ensure the survival of the human race, leading many of their people into space. A space station had been constructed in orbit known as Second Earth which soon became mankind's last shelter from the Blue onslaught. As the Blue population continued to swell planetside, those residing on Second Earth made preparations to take back the planet. In the late 2030's, in accordance with the will of the Earth itself, the Blue died out in a mass extinction event. Since the planet's human population had been drastically reduced and its survivors were now living a more simplistic way of life without harmful technology, the Earth saw that the Blue had fulfilled their purpose and with their population overwhelming the planet the next natural step for them was to die off. Behaviour The Blue are easily misconceived as being mindless, destructive monsters, but are really acting on the will of the planet Earth itself. They were born for the sole purpose of killing humans which the Earth saw as an infection, thus introduced the Blue as the "cure" for that infection. All Blue appear as giant insects and they possess the behavioural characteristics of such. They make their nests in former human population centres, building vast hives from buildings networked together by producing new structures and tunnels from the materials they consume. When hunting, they preserve the bodies of their prey by wrapping them in tight cocoons of mucous for later consumption. Blue are highly adaptable. Over the course of the Blue Armageddon, humanity would implement new weapons and strategies to combat the creatures. With each new threat they faced, the Blue would evolve a new form to counter the humans' efforts. Weaknesses Almost all Blue variants have a common organ known as a "core". It appears as a tube of flesh with a round orifice which is usually exposed. It is unknown what the core's biological purpose is, but destroying a Blue's core will result in the creature's immediate death. Types of Blue There are many varieties of Blue which have been listed below. * Chopper * Rocketbug * Tank Beetle * Springworm * Maneater * Maneater 2 * Landwhale * Clincher * Doubleboat * Ultimate Blue Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Blue Gender Category:Mutants Category:Insects Category:Species Category:Extinct